finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XI locations
The following is a list of locations in Final Fantasy XI, found in Vana'diel, its past, as well as various associated realms and dimensions. Vana'diel Quon * Vollbow :* Cape Teriggan :* Valley of Sorrows :* Gustav Tunnel :* Kuftal Tunnel :* Cloister of Gales Mindartia * Li'Telor :* Hall of the Gods :* Ro'Maeve :* The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah :* The Boyahda Tree :* Dragon's Aery :* Cloister of Storms Outlands * Kuzotz :* Rabao :* Eastern Altepa Desert :* Western Altepa Desert :* Quicksand Caves :* Chamber of Oracles :* Cloister of Tremors * Elshimo Lowlands :* Kazham :* Norg :* Yuhtunga Jungle :* Sea Serpent Grotto * Elshimo Uplands :* Yhoator Jungle :* Ifrit's Cauldron :* Temple of Uggalepih :* Den of Rancor :* Cloister of Flames :* Cloister of Tides :* Sacrificial Chamber * Tu'Lia :* Ru'Aun Gardens :* The Shrine of Ru'Avitau :* Ve'Lugannon Palace :* La'Loff Amphitheater :* Celestial Nexus Western Aradjiah * West Aht Urhgan :* Aht Urhgan Whitegate :* Al Zahbi :* The Colosseum :* Bhaflau Thickets * Mamool Ja Savagelands :* Wajaom Woodlands :* Aydeewa Subterrane :* Mamook :* Jade Sepulcher :* Mamool Ja Training Grounds * Halvung Territory :* Mount Zhayolm :* Halvung :* Navukgo Execution Chamber :* Lebros Cavern * Arrapago Islands :* Nashmau :* Caedarva Mire :* Arrapago Reef :* Hazhalm Testing Grounds :* Talacca Cove :* Ilrusi Atoll :* Leujaoam Sanctum :* Periqia :* The Ashu Talif * Ruins of Alzadaal :* Alzadaal Undersea Ruins :* Arrapago Remnants :* Bhaflau Remnants :* Nyzul Isle :* Silver Sea Remnants :* Zhayolm Remnants Eastern Ulbuka * The Adoulin Islands :* Western Adoulin :* Eastern Adoulin :* Celennia Memorial Library :* Rala Waterways :* Mog Garden :* Rala Waterways U * East Ulbuka Territory :* Leafallia :* Mount Kamihr :* Ceizak Battlegrounds :* Foret de Hennetiel :* Kamihr Drifts :* Marjami Ravine :* Morimar Basalt Fields :* Yahse Hunting Grounds :* Yorcia Weald :* Cirdas Caverns :* Dho Gates :* Moh Gates :* Sih Gates :* Woh Gates :* Cirdas Caverns U :* Yorcia Weald U * Ra'Kaznar :* Outer Ra'Kaznar :* Ra'Kaznar Inner Court :* Ra'Kaznar Turris :* Outer Ra'Kaznar U Shadowreign Era * The Ronfaure Front :* Southern San d'Oria S :* East Ronfaure S :* Everbloom Hollow * The Norvallen Front :* Batallia Downs S :* Jugner Forest S :* La Vaule S :* The Eldieme Necropolis S * The Gustaberg Front :* Bastok Markets S :* North Gustaberg S :* Grauberg S :* Ruhotz Silvermines * The Derfland Front :* Rolanberry Fields S :* Pashhow Marshlands S :* Vunkerl Inlet S :* Beadeaux S :* Crawlers' Nest S * The Sarutabaruta Front :* Windurst Waters S :* West Sarutabaruta S :* Fort Karugo-Narugo S :* Ghoyu's Reverie * The Aragoneu Front :* Sauromugue Champaign S :* Meriphataud Mountains S :* Garlaige Citadel S :* Castle Oztroja S * The Fauregandi Front :* Beaucedine Glacier S * The Valdeaunia Front :* Xarcabard S :* Castle Zvahl Baileys S :* Castle Zvahl Keep S :* Throne Room S Other Realms * Dynamis :* Dynamis - Bastok :* Dynamis - Beaucedine :* Dynamis - Buburimu :* Dynamis - Jeuno :* Dynamis - Qufim :* Dynamis - San d'Oria :* Dynamis - Tavnazia :* Dynamis - Valkurm :* Dynamis - Windurst :* Dynamis - Xarcabard * Promyvion :* Hall of Transference :* Promyvion - Dem :* Promyvion - Holla :* Promyvion - Mea :* Promyvion - Vahzl :* Spire of Dem :* Spire of Holla :* Spire of Mea :* Spire of Vahzl * Lumoria :* Al'Taieu :* Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi :* The Garden of Ru'Hmet :* Empyreal Paradox * Limbus :* Apollyon :* Temenos * Abyssea :* Abyssea - Altepa :* Abyssea - Attohwa :* Abyssea - Grauberg :* Abyssea - Konschtat :* Abyssea - La Theine :* Abyssea - Misareaux :* Abyssea - Tahrongi :* Abyssea - Uleguerand :* Abyssea - Vunkerl :* Abyssea - Empyreal Paradox * The Threshold :* Walk of Echoes :* Provenance Category:Location lists Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XI Category:Final Fantasy XI